Stare
by MinttBerrryCrunchhh
Summary: He had looked demonic and she wasn't able to keep her eyes off him. Harley/Joker Oneshot?


She stared at him through the glass.

She had been observing him for minutes now, her hands and nose pressed to the glass. He hadn't looked up. Not once.

She stood in front of his cell, clad in Jimmy Choo's, dress pants, and her signature white lab coat. She knew that she should be getting to work, she had so many papers to file for her newest patient, but the Joker was just _so_ enticing. Harley licked her lips.

On Monday when they had dragged him through the door-with the help of 6 orderlies-he had looked wild. His hair was stringy, matted, and dyed a bright green. His face paint ran down his face in rivulets from a combination of sweat and the downpour of rain. He had his teeth bared in a malicious grin and maniacal laughter floated from his wide open mouth.

He had looked demonic and she wasn't able to keep her eyes off him.

Harley had stared at him as he was dragged in the doors, dragged past her, and dragged down the hallway leading to his cell. He had laughed the whole way, mocking the orderlies, the doctors, the nurses, and the asylum itself.

Even when he was gone, she had still stared at the place where she had seen him last before he turned the corner. Joan had asked her if she needed a drink of water or to lie down. It had been her first encounter with the madman known as the Joker and Joan told her that he could be very intense.

Harley had shaken her head and proclaimed that she was fine and that fear of said madman had nothing to do with her staring. She had then stalked off to her office to finish up paper work for the night, leaving Joan speechless.

It was now Thursday.

And Harley was staring again.

He now looked almost…normal. Except for the straightjacket and orange jumpsuit, of course. His hair was no longer matted and green, but clean and dirty blonde. His face was free of paint and the only blemish on his handsome face was those gruesome scars. But now that Harley stared at them, they weren't so gruesome.

She titled her head slightly to the right and observed the man's broad shoulders and chest. He was leanly built. She could tell now that he was out of his bulgy, too-large purple coat. She wished that he wasn't sitting cross-legged. She wanted to see his long legs stretched out.

His large hands were folded in his lap. Well, has folded as they could get do to the handcuffs on his wrists. She wondered why he hadn't been put into a straightjacket. But thank goodness they hadn't, or else she wouldn't have been able to observe him as thoroughly.

She wanted to see his eyes now that the black ring was gone from them. She wondered what color his irises held. She also longed to see him smile. She wondered if it hurt his scars when he smiled.

Only if the man would look at her.

She knew that he knew she was there. He was highly intelligent, tests proved that. As did his heavily planned and articulate schemes on Gotham City. He wasn't stupid; he just chose to ignore her.

She waited a few more minutes before sighing. She could always come back. And she had put in a request as his psychiatrist.

She was qualified and able to be his doctor and she had already proven that she was very good at her job. Harleen Quinzel was well respected at Arkham Asylum.

If _**only**_ because of how good she was at her job.

She was thought to be strange, distant, and devious; described also as beautiful, charming, and cunning. The other doctors were jealous of her beauty and intelligence.

She was also well liked by the patients of the asylum; no one could understand why. They thought it might be the way she talked to them, treating them as humans and as everyday citizens. Acting like they hadn't raped and killed women and marked their skin with tallies, or that they hadn't eaten numerous people. Maybe it was because she could possibly do those things as well, being as strange as she was.

Harley began to step away from the glass. She had begun to turn around, when he finally spoke.

"Why do you stare at me?" Her object of observation crooned. He raised his head up slowly to look at her as he asked the question

Her breath caught in her throat and she slowly turned back to face the glass. She took a deep breath before she looked up, her blue eyes finally meeting his dark brown ones.

He licked the corners of his mouth and asked again, "Is it the scars?" He dipped his head and glanced at her skeptically.

Before he could begin his story, Harley answered him.

"No, not at all. I find them to be a most attractive feature…actually," She said in a whisper. Her voice was calm and level. There wasn't a trace of fear or alarm.

He raised a brow at her and frowned. "Are you…making fun of me?" His voice had dropped an octave. "Miss Quin_**zel**_?"

She opened her mouth slightly and furrowed her brows in confusion. Her head dipped slightly to the left and she replied, "No…I meant what I said. Why would I be making fun of you?"

He released a low chuckle. "Cuz most people do, _**doll**_." He leaned his head back onto the wall and his eyes found the ceiling.

Harley shifted her feet and leaned her head to the right. She stopped studying his Adam's apple and looked back at his face as he spoke, "Now beautiful, _**why**_ is it that whenever I'm in somewhat close proximity with you…you stare?"

He whipped his head forward so quickly she thought he might have whiplash. He stared into her eyes again. "And answer me darling…cuz I don't like to be _**ignored**_." He set his face into a frown and glared at her.

She still had that puzzled look on her face as she answered him, "Because Mr. Joker, you're extremely fascinating and I love to look at you."

His mouth opened slightly and his eyes shot up his forehead. "You're kidding, right?" He chuckled a little at her boldness.

"Not at all, Mr. Joker," Harley stated simply.

She then turned and skipped away down the hall, leaving him baffled and confused.

For awhile he sat there contemplating their encounter.

The woman he had just met was rather odd. Miss Harleen Quinzel was one strange woman.

But he was also fascinated by her.

_**Very**_ much so.

**A/N:** I Really Love this(: I Hope You Do Too! Should I continue or leave it as a oneshot? Give me feedback in a lovely, little review. :D


End file.
